Serena hunted by a psycho
by suzu enma
Summary: raye had a vision about Serena being aducted by a man but they don't know who or when.


I do not own yami no matsuei or sailor moon

**

* * *

**

It was a rainy day and Serena was running late for the sailor scouts meeting. "Raye is going to kill me" said Serena as she ran to the temple. Rini had shown up at her house a few hours ago, that's way she was late. Serena made it to the temple out of breath. When she walked into Raye's room everyone was talking. "Hey Guys" said Serena Cheerfully. Raye turned and looked at Serena. "About time meatball head" said Raye. Serena huffed and stuck out her tongue at Raye. Mina smiled while Amy and Lita shook their head. "Okay guys let's start the meeting now" said Amy. Raye nodded while Serena went to sit next Mina. Raye began to tell them of her vision.

**Raye's vision**

_Serena was by herself at the park walking along a path. She was being followed by a man with silver hair. When she got to a fork in the path the man was right behind her. She turned around and gasps. She stared at the man with wide eyes. The man smirked at her and said "Hello". Serena didn't say anything to the man. She told him that she had to go and turned to leave. The man then grabbed her and disappeared with her. _

Serena stared at Raye and then said "What does that mean". Raye shook her head, she had no idea. Amy began to think and then said "Maybe someone is after Serena". Everyone looked at Amy and nodded. Serena wondered what was going to happen to her this time. A few weeks ago she had to deal with prince Diamond. She really wanted a break from all of this. They began to make a plan and hoped that it will work since they had no idea when this will happen. After the meeting was over Serena walked home with Mina. They began to talk about spring break. It was coming soon. Serena began to wonder who the guy and what he wanted of her but she couldn't think of anything. She never met him before. Serena was too lost in her thinking that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings that she almost got ran over if Mina didn't grabbed her and pulled her away in time. "Serena are you crazy" yelled Mina. She stared at Serena with a worried expression on her face. Serena looked at Mina with a sheepish look on her face. Mina shook her head and pulled Serena along. They made it to Serena's house, mina stayed for the night.

**In the middle of the night Serena began to have a nightmare.**

It was dark and cold where she was. She couldn't see anything at all around her. Then all of a sudden light appeared around her and she saw a man with sliver hair and a man with brown hair fighting. She didn't know why they were fighting but she could feel their emotions. The one with the brown hair turned and looked her way. She stood there frozen and stared wide eyed. He was saying something to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Serena awoke with a jolt. What was that thought Serena as she began to think of what the brown haired man was saying. She got up and walked to her window and looked out. She had a feeling something was going to happen very soon. After a while she turned and left her room, she made sure that she didn't wake Mina or Luna. She headed for the front door and went for a walk. She knew that Mina would be mad at her but she had to get some fresh air. She walked along the side walk in a slow pace while everyone else walked in a fast pace. Serena stopped at the park and sat on a bench and stared into the fountain with a thoughtful look.

At Serena's house Mina had just woken up and was freaking out. She found out that Serena was nowhere to be found. I can't believe she would do this thought Mina as she got dress and raced out the door with Luna behind her. She called the others and told them that Serena was missing. Raye was not happy when she heard what Serena did. "I am so going to get her for this" muttered Raye. All the scouts went looking for her.

Serena got up and began to walk along a path in the park not knowing she was being watched. As she walked it began to get dark where she was walking. She stopped walking when she notices how quiet it had become. "What" whispered Serena, she was afraid to speak any louder. She looked around a little freaked out. Serena couldn't understand why it had become so quiet. It then began to rain hard and thunder could be heard in the distance. Serena jumped at the sudden sound of thunder. In the shadows stood a man with a smirk on his lips. He knew that soon she would be his.

The scouts were still looking for her, they didn't know where she could have gone. So they went different ways. Lita went to the arcade, Amy went to Serena's favorite place to eat, Mina went to an amusement park and Raye went to the park. Lita didn't see Serena any where in the arcade, neither did Amy or Mina. Raye on the other hand sensed something wasn't right here. She called the others on the scouts communicators. They all said that they were coming. Lita, Amy and Mina ran all the way to the park. They all meet up with Raye. "What is it Raye" asked Amy. Raye looked at each girl and said "I sense evil here". Lita, Amy and Mina looked around the park to see if they could see anything that was out of the ordinary but they couldn't. But Lita did sense something stirring in the air. "I sense something in the air" said Lita after a while. The scouts didn't know where the evil presence was coming from. But they knew that they had to find Serena before something happens to her.


End file.
